Tigress
Artemis, (real name Artemis Crock), is the protégé of Green Arrow, and the sixth member of Young Justice. She, Green Arrow and Batman all claim that she is Green Arrow's niece, although Red Arrow revealed that this is a lie. It is however known that she has only worked and trained with Green Arrow for less than 6 months. Although her background is unknown, she appears to have some familiarity with the League of Shadows, particularly the assassin Cheshire. She lives in Gotham City with her mother, and attends Gotham North. Personality Artemis for the most part seems to be a very passionate and opinionated woman. Always ready with a witty and biting remark, she seems to be constantly on the defensive and she is intent on proving herself to anyone who questions her. She has a bit of a temper that flares up when people argue or belittle her, and doesn't mind confronting said people. She is rather confident in her abilities. Even when she was treated as something like an outsider by the team, she performed well on their mission. It seems that she is also flirtatious. On her first mission, she made a forward comment about Superboy, even though she was well aware that everyone else could hear her thoughts at the time. Later, Miss Martian berated her for embarrassing him. Artemis is a tough girl, and challenges everyone. When questioned about this, she answered, "Where I come from, that's how you survive." However, this does not seem to indicate that she is unapproachable. After their first mission, she seems to have relaxed considerably with the rest of her team, able to joke freely with Miss Martian. She does seems to have a love/hate relationship with Kid Flash that manifests itself by her constantly needling and teasing him; he does the same to her. They argue constantly, and rarely seem to see eye to eye. She lives in Gotham City in a small appartment with her disbled mother.Even thugh her father is still unknown, when she joined Young Justice she told Kid Flash that her dad always subjected her to tests which one of them she thought was to kill Kid Flash in "Bereft".She was trained in combat by Green Arrow and her unknown father. Characteristics Artemis is a half-Caucasian and half-Vietnamese Weisman, Greg (2011-01-13). "Question #12838". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-01-14. teenage girl with long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She often keeps her hair tied back, both in uniform and civilian garb. She wears a green mask, green top with a green arrow on the front and green pants that are coverered with black leg pads. She also has black shoes and a black belt. She also wears dark green fingerless gloves.She carries a quiver along her back with a bow and arrows. This costume is apparently less than six months old as of September 4. For civilian garb, she wears a white top with a brown jacket with the sleeves rolled up and dark jeans with black knee high boots and small, round black earrings. History Artemis lives with her mother (who is confined to a wheelchair) in a small apartment in Gotham City. She was trained to use a bow by her father, who frequently subjected her to tests. The nature of these tests has not been specified, although while robbed of her memory Artemis suggested one such test could involve being forced to kill Kid Flash. She has some familiarity with the League of Shadows, particularly the assassin Cheshire. While combating the robotic villain Amazo at at the Gotham City Academy, Robin, Superboy and Kid Flash were aided by a mysterious archer, who distracted the robot. Later, Robin accused the Justice League, and Green Arrow in particular of "babysitting" the group. However, Green Arrow showed that the shape of his arrowheads do not match those Robin found, indicating a different archer was involved. The team assumed it to be Speedy, though in fact it was Artemis (as later determined by Robin). Artemis was brought to the Cave at Mount Justice by Green Arrow and Batman to be the sixth member of Young Justice. She did not make a good first impression on Kid Flash, who repeatedly asked who she was, and who subsequently blamed her for taking Red Arrow's position on the team (despite Red Arrow having already decided not to join up). Her first mission as part of the team was protecting Serling Roquette from assassins sent by the League of Shadows, most notably Cheshire. Whilst protecting Dr. Roquette, Artemis was attacked by Cheshire, who made an attempt to escape from her. Artemis gave chase and in the process, Cheshire's mask fell off. Artemis had the perfect opportunity to capture the assassin, but once she saw Cheshire's face and recognized her, Cheshire threatened to reveal Artemis' secret to her teammates, so Artemis let her go. For this reason it is apparent that they share a connection. After returning to Gotham City later that night (teleporting into a phone box), Artemis heard someone watching her from the shadows, and ordered them to "come into the light". After stepping forward, the watcher was revealed to be Red Arrow, who said he knew Artemis was not Green Arrow's niece, and warned her not to hurt his friends. On August 19, the team received a mission involving the disappearance of Kent Nelson, who once was Doctor Fate. They had to find him and make sure the powerful Helmet of Fate was safe. Artemis was annoyed by Wally when he kept lying about believing in magic just to impress Megan, especially when it almost got them killed in a magic trap. She and Wally found Mr. Nelson who was being imprisoned by Abra Kadabra and Klarion the Witch Boy. Artemis fought against Abra Kadabra alongside Superboy, Miss Martian, Robin and Aqualad, but they were defeated. In the end they saved the helmet, when Wally put it on his head and became Doctor Fate to battle against Klarion. On September 8, Artemis awakened in the Bialyan desert with no memories of the last six months and found Kid Flash in front of her. She suspected her father sent them there and wanted her to kill him as a test. They were attacked by the Bialyan army and later their teammate, Superboy. After finding Miss Martian and Robin, Miss Martian brought the three of them to her mind and restored their memories. They also discovered that Aqualad was missing and they found him dying in the desert. Kid Flash asked her why her dad would want her to kill him. She tells him that she got confused by a ninja movie she saw about how this ninja girl's dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend because he was from a rival ninja clan. When he cheekily asked if he was her 'ninja boyfriend', she pointed out that she forgot how annoying he was because of their amnesia. As the two began to argue, Robin told them to get a room. Artemis later tended to Aqualad once they got to the bio-ship. Powers and abilities Artemis is a natural teenage human girl, and thus has no superhuman abilities.Weisman, Greg (2010-10-29). "Question #12630". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-9.Weisman, Greg (2010-12-3). "Question #12734". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-9. However, she has been trained by her father and by Green Arrow making her an impressive combatant, although she is not quite as polished or as physically strong as Red Arrow.Weisman, Greg (2011-02-09). "Question #13003". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-04-16. So far she had demonstrated the following: *'Above Average Human Conditioning': Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen, Artemis has demonstrated impressive physical feets for a human of her age. **'Speed': Artemis is shown to be able to run at above the average speed for someone her age in combat situations.She also seems to be able to catch up with Kid Flash (although in normal speed). **'Endurance': Artemis seems able to maintain her stamina during long combative situations. **'Agility': Artemis has proven to be at a high level of human agility, able to move, dodge and react to dangers with impressive agility. **'Strength': Artemis's physical strength are somewhat above most young women her age, as she is able to strike out full grown adults with a single blow and hold up people who are considerably heavier than her, such as Aqualad. *'Stealth': Artemis has demonstrated some level of stealth, capable of helping Young Justice against Amazo without them seeing her. *'Marksmanship': Artemis is an impressive marksman, able to hit assorted targets with assorted projectiles with ease and accuracy. She prefers using archery based weapons such as a compound bow or a cross bow. *'Hunting': Artemis is capable of hunting down opponents who attempt to evade capture. *'Acrobatics:' Artemis is proficient in basic acrobatics.In "Bereft", she was capable to do a back-flip and then pull herself up. *'Martial Artist:' Artemis is a skilled Martial artist. *'Above average intellect: '''Her intellect is above average. She and Kid Flash both understand complex scientific terms. She was granted a full Wayne Foundation Scholarship to Gotham Academy by Batman Equipment '''Bow and Arrow': Like her mentor, Green Arrow, Artemis uses a bow and arrows in combat. Her bow is a compound bow (unlike Green Arrow and Red Arrow, who use recurve bows). Her arrowheads are also differently shaped to those of Green Arrow - Artemis' are smoother and have no barbs, while Green Arrow's are more jagged and have two. [[Trick Arrows|'Trick Arrows']]: Like Green Arrow and Red Arrow, she presumably has various trick arrows that she can use. The only types that has been shown so far are arrows that explode shortly after striking a target, and an arrow that releases a knock-out gas shortly after striking a target. When she is not using it, Artemis has shown to be able to fold her bow inwards, and quickly snap it back into place when she needs it. Crossbow: She also uses a crossbow, as seen when she was dressed in civilian clothes. Relationships Green Arrow Artemis is Green Arrow's new protégé, following Red Arrow's decision to go solo. Their history together is currently unknown, and from implications made by Red Arrow, her association with Green Arrow is a recent thing. However, despite her short time apparently working with Green Arrow, he seems to feel that Artemis is ready to work as a member of the Young Justice team. She and Green Arrow both claim that she is Green Arrow's niece, although this is in fact a lie, thus making their relationship somewhat questionable. Paula Crock Artemis shares a small apartment in Gotham with her mother, a Vietnamese woman, who is confined to a wheelchair due to unknown causes. Artemis' mother is aware of her dual life, referring to her heroic duties as "extra curriculars". When Wayne Enterprises offers Artemis a full scholarship to the prestigious Gotham Academy, Artemis initially refuses because her friends are at her current school, Gotham North. When her mother pleads with her to accept the offer in the hopes of her gaining a better life, Artemis says that she will go for her. Artemis' father Artemis' father is the one who taught her how to use a bow and arrow. They have a strained relationship, and Artemis mentioned that before she joined Young Justice he was constantly subjecting her to tests. Although the nature of these tests is unknown, Artemis claimed that one such test might involve being made to kill Kid Flash in the Bialyan desert. His last name is presumably Crock. Red Arrow Artemis replaced Red Arrow (aka Speedy) as Green Arrow's protégé. On their first meeting, Red Arrow derisively asked Green Arrow whether she could even use the bow, and Artemis responded, "Yes, she can." Red Arrow immediately knew that Artemis was not Green Arrow's niece, as she and Green Arrow claimed, and later confronted her about this. He said that he would not reveal her secret, since he assumed Green Arrow and Batman had a reason for the lie, but he threatened her not to hurt his friends. Kid Flash ]] Kid Flash and Artemis did not get along when they first met. During their first mission, they frequently argued about trivial matters, and Kid Flash repeatedly upbraided her for perceived failings, often unfairly, but eventually accepted her on the team. They have similar views of science, and Artemis criticised Wally for pretending to believe in magic in order to impress Megan. When the Team had their memories erased by Psimon in the Bialyan desert, Kid Flash and Artemis woke up together. Kid Flash repeatedly referred to her by the name "Beautiful", and it was only by his encouragement (holding her hand) that she consented to let Miss Martian enter her mind to help restore their memories. They started bickering again shortly after their memories were restored, with Artemis saying she'd forgotten how annoying he could be. Miss Martian The two did not get along in the beginning, mostly because Artemis expressed an interest in Superboy. Miss Martian complained that Artemis was too confrontational. However, when Artemis admitted she was raised to be that way, Miss Martian remembered her own upbringing on Mars and sympathized with her. Thus, Miss Martian was the first to stand up for Artemis when Kid Flash accused her of failing at guard duty. At the end of the mission, Miss Martian welcomed Artemis to the team, stating that she always wanted a sister on Earth (since she had 12 on Mars). The two became fast friends. About a week and a half after meeting each other, they discussed boys, told jokes, and laughed together. Artemis suggested that Miss Martian should date Aqualad, and Miss Martian said Artemis should date Kid Flash (in both cases, this would leave the other free to pursue Superboy). While amnesiac in the Bialyan desert, Miss Martian saved Artemis and Kid Flash from tanks and unsuccessfully tried to jog their memories. After finding Robin, she brought the three of them into her head and tried to restore their memories. At first Artemis was against it, because she thought Miss Martian wanted to pop through their private thoughts, but she then gave her permission when Kid Flash held her hand. Superboy Artemis seemed to have an attraction for Superboy. She had an appreciative thought about his appearance while on her first mission with Young Justice, well aware that she was connected to Superboy and all other members of the team through Miss Martian's telepathy. Cheshire unmasked by Artemis]] Artemis did not initially recognize Cheshire while she was wearing her mask. However, when Artemis saw Cheshire's face, Artemis recognized her immediately. Cheshire appears to know much about Artemis as well. She blackmailed Artemis into letting her go by threatening to reveal Artemis' history to Young Justice if she was taken in. Robin The friendship between Artemis and Robin is currently underdeveloped, due to a lack of interaction. However, when Artemis first joined the team, Robin seemed to be one of the quickest in the group to accept her without question. Furthermore, when Kid Flash continued to give her a hard time, he was quick to defend her and ask that Kid Flash ease off on her. Artemis and Robin also share in common the fact that they are the only two members of the team not to have superpowers. Aqualad On Artemis' first mission with the team, Aqualad was the first to accept her to the team after she had helped them. Shortly afterwards, while discussing potential boyfriends with Miss Martian, Artemis complimented him, calling him "handsome and commanding". Appearances Production background Artemis was the first character revealed to have been cast in the show when voice actress Stephanie Lemelin announced on her blog in February 2010 that she had been cast in the series Young Justice League as the character Arrowette, one of Green Arrow's sidekicks from DC Comics, but the post was soon after taken down.Parkin, JK (2010-2-2). "Is Warner Bros. working on a Young Justice cartoon?". Robot 6, Comic Book Resources. Retrieved 2010-12-9.Marnell, Blair (2010-2-3). "'Young Justice League' Animated Series In The Works?". MTV Splash Page. Retrieved 2010-12-9. When Warner Brothers. officially announced the series (as Young Justice) in April, it was revealed that the character was actually a different character called Artemis.Harvey, James (2010-4-21). ""Young Justice" Animated Series Officially Announced at Cartoon Network 2010 Upfronts". The World's Finest. Retrieved 2010-12-9. Greg Weisman has since explained that Artemis and Arrowette (Cissie King) are two different characters, and that Arrowette does exist in the Young Justice universe. Furthermore, he said: :"Artemis is also not Speedy (Mia) or Wonder Girl (any of them) or an Amazon (at all) or from Apokolips (period). But she is an existing DC Comics character. We did NOT create her."Weisman, Greg (2010-7-30). "Question #12350". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-9. In late December 2010, over a month before Artemis' first appearance, Cartoon Network produced bio cards for all Young Justice members on their Young Justice website. The bio card for Artemis listed her secret identity as "Classified" but called her the niece of Green Arrow.Gross, Ed (2010-12-26). "Young Justice: Illustrated Character Bios". SuperHero Tooniverse. Retrieved 2011-02-12. In Artemis' first appearance, the episode "Infiltrator" on 11 February 2011, it was revealed that Artemis is not really Green Arrow's niece, but that this is a cover story she tells to the rest of the Young Justice team. She was finally revealed as Artemis Crock in the episode "Downtime". Artemis Crock, also known as Tigress, is a character from DC Comics who is the daughter of Sportsmaster and Paula Brooks, the original Huntress. In the comics, Artemis is a villainess and both of her parents are Caucasian,Tigress (DC Comics). Wikipedia. Retrieved 2011-03-06. whereas in the TV series she is a superheroine and her mother is Vietnamese. Trivia *Despite being shown repeatedly in the show's trailers and opening credits, she didn't appear on the show until "Infiltrator". *Artemis is shown to be ambidextrous, as she draws her bow with her left and right hand. *Artemis is the Greek goddess of the hunt and was always pictured with a bow and arrow. *Artemis' costume seems to take influence from several other archers from DC comics, such as her arrow embelem being familiar of Mia Dearden's Speedy emblem, her mask and midriff-exposing top being familiar of Arrowette. Her color scheme however is of course similar to Green Arrow's. *The rest of the team still thinks she is Green Arrow's niece. *In "Bereft", when Artemis awakes with no memory of Wally, she suspects that her father sent her to kill him. *Like Superboy and Robin, Artemis does not have Stealth-tech built into her uniform. *She is the only person whose real name is also her codename. *On the writer's Youtube video, her civilian garb was originally seen with triangle-like green earrings instead of the small black round earrings she is seen with. *In the comics Artemis has no partnership or familiar relationship with Green Arrow, nor does she have any partnership or friendship with any of the comic counterparts of the Young Justice Team. Artemis Crock did however appear as a villain during several issues of the original Young Justice comic, in which she competed in the Olympics against Cissie King-Jones (AKA the former Arrowette II). *Artemis' comic counterpart has never had any romantic feelings towards Kid Flash. However, she has dated and married the villain Icicle Jr. Notable Quotes *"Wall-man huh? I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" - "Infiltrator" *"Mmm, that boy." - "Infiltrator" *"Where I come from, that's how you survive." - "Infiltrator" *'Enough! Your little "impress-Megan-at-all-costs" game nearly got us all barbequed!" - "Denial" *"Yeah, I'm not switching schools. All my friends are at Gotham North." - "Downtime" *"He didn't know who we are. I don't know who we are!" - "Bereft" *"I got...confused by...uh some old movie I saw the other night. About a ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend 'cause he was from a rival ninja clan." - "Bereft" References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Superhero Category:Young Justice Category:Archer